


Visiting the hot professor’s hotel room at the conference

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Latino Character, Professor - Freeform, Sex, affair, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: You’re a grad student and you’ve been secretly crushing on Professor Cortez all year, but he’s so very proper that you’ve been too shy to try anything. Then he invited you and some of the other students to an international conference and whether it’s the jet lag or the change of location, you’re feeling emboldened to go visit his hotel room the night of your arrival.
Relationships: Professor Cortez and Student
Kudos: 4





	Visiting the hot professor’s hotel room at the conference

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. I’m also more than happy to work with any VAs to tailor the script. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

[Knock on door. Door opens]

Oh, hello! I wasn’t expecting anyone. What a nice surprise. What can I do for you this evening?

[The student mentions not being able to sleep because of the jet lag.]

Ah, jet lag. Yes. It is one of the prices we pay for travel.

[The student asks if she can come in.]

Come in? Ah, well, I don’t know if--

[The student mentions something about Professor Cortez’s open door policy.]

True … I did say I always had an open door policy. You’ve caught me there. I suppose it would be okay.

[The student walks in, the hotel door automatically closes.]

So, is this your first visit to the country? How do you like it so far?

[The student mentions how wonderful it’s been and how grateful they are to be here.]

No need to thank me. It is the department funding this trip. And it was an easy decision to include you. I mean, include you all. You are all such talented and wonderful graduate students.

[The student says that Professor Cortez is her favorite.]

Oh! Ah ... {flustered} that’s very flattering … to be your favorite professor.

I … I probably should not be saying this but … you are my favorite student as well. Don’t tell the others! But you are so inquisitive and passionate in class. Your questions are so insightful and drive the discussions forward. That makes a big difference.

[The student asks if Professor Cortez finds her attractive.]

D-- do I find you attractive? Such a question! I … I cannot answer such a thing. If I said yes, that would be far too dangerous. And if I said I did not find you attr--

[The student reacts and is now worried that she’s unattractive and a fool for asking such--]

No, no, no -- I did not mean to imply that you were ... ahh … I should not have spoken so. But … no, listen… This is more than I should say but...

It would be impossible for me to find you unattractive.

It is hard for me not to get lost in your beautiful eyes. I am drawn to staring into them and so in class, I have to look away. But now ... now, I am helpless and have been trapped by your gaze.

[A moment in silence. Tension builds.]

I have said too much. I must apologize. You will forgive me. I think it would be best if--

[The student quietly says she wishes she were naked right now.]

What was that? You-- You wish you were naked right now?

[The student feels horribly embarrassed at her outburst.]

Oh, no, no, no. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You did nothing wrong. You merely expressed what was on your mind. Honestly, directly. The fault is all mine. It is for me to set the boundaries. You should feel free to express whatever you wish. And, although it would be completely inappropriate for me to comment on such a declaration, you should feel completely comfortable to say whatever it is you want to me.

[The student asks if he would want to touch her if she were naked.]

“Would I want to touch you if you were naked”? Ah … well, you may very well be unconstrained in saying whatever you want. But I … well, it is a different matter for me. It would be very dangerous for me to answer that. And yet… I find I cannot deny you.

Yes.

Yes, I would want to touch you, even though it would be wrong. I would be overcome with desire to embrace your naked body. To hold you, caress you, keep you safe in my arms…

Thankfully, this is not someth-- Wait, what are you doing? You cannot take off your shirt like this. I-- you must stop. And now your pants? You cannot do this. I must stop you.

What do you mean, I can’t stop you? I-- ah, you have me. I cannot stop you physically because it would be wrong for me to touch you like this. I … should turn away. I will turn away.

But I cannot. I cannot help but gaze at you. Seeing you shirtless and pantless, it is … I am sorry for staring. I should not. But you’re right, it’s not so different from you wearing a swimsuit. It is shameful that I find myself staring at you like this...

You … you want me to stare at you? You want me to stare … as you … take off your bra? I … 

Oh ... your breasts …

“Do I like them?” … How can you ask me that? They are magnificent. I would take them into my mouth, I would suckle them softly. I would lick your nipples until they were taut and you were quivering beneath me... 

Oh, and now you are naked.

[Deep breaths for a few moments.]

I am no prude. Nudity, especially in someone as beautiful as you … it is a wonderful and pure thing. Seeing you like this, it brings me ... great joy. And ... something I have not felt in a long time.

To be completely honest with you, I am married but … there are … intimacy issues. I have spent many nights … in front of a computer, searching for a woman as heavenly as you. Seeing you like this, I could convince myself that this is not so different from another lonely night…

Only … perhaps ... you could touch yourself? I … I would like to see that.

[Heavy breathing.]

Ah … you are incredible. Your movements are … captivating. Watching your hands as they travel over your neck, your soft bosoms, your tender stomach, reaching down between your legs, watching you gyrate ... Most of all, I love staring into your eyes while you pleasure yourself…

I could imagine myself … pulling away your hand and reaching down with mine. Taking over for you and slowly massaging your clit, with my arms wrapped around you. I know that this could never happen but I--

What? Come sit next to you? Oh, no, that would be far, far too dangerous for me. I could not risk-- Oh. You are cold? I … well, I can’t let you suffer as you are doing so much … for me … I … suppose that I could at least keep you warm. Very well. I will sit next to you and hold you in my arms.

[Professor Cortez gets up, sits next to the student and holds her in his arms.]

Ahh… you are so very soft. And your scent … it is intoxicating. It makes me want to taste your neck, nibble along it, and--

[The student asks to sit on Professor Cortez’s lap.]

You wish to sit on my lap? Oh, no … that would be far too problemat--

[The student ignores Professor Cortez’s protests and sits on his lap.]

Oh! Ah … well, now you have done it. You can … feel my arousal. There is no denying it. I am so sorry. I wish I could--

[The student asks to touch Professor Cortez’s cock.]

What? Touch it? You wish to touch my-- no! No, no, no … that would be far too wrong for me to allow. Even though I might desire such a thing beyond anything else in the world, I--

[The student reaches down, unzips Professor Cortez’s pants, and whips out his cock.]

Ah … Now I am fully exposed. It is so shameful that as your professor, I am so aroused by a student. I have failed to set strong enough boundaries to prevent this from happen--

[The student starts to lean down and suck on Professor Cortez’s cock.]

Oh! What are you doing?

Your mouth … ahhhhh …

It is so incredibly wet, and warm …

Ah! Your tongue …. It is so soft.

This is so wrong…

No, you must stop before … ah … I …

I … I cannot hold back.

[The student stops. Professor Cortez catches his breath.]

Ah. You … you have stopped. [Heavy breathing.] Good. I am glad you stopped before I completely lost control. I was just moments away from--

[The student whispers something.]

What was that?

[The student wants Professor Cortez inside her.]

You want me inside you?

There is no way … [Swallows] … there is no way that I could deny you.

[Professor Cortez throws the student onto the bed.]

Ahh … it’s okay … I will go slowly. I would never hurt you.

You are so wet … your pussy is so hot and dripping … can you feel my cock sliding deep into your cunt?

There … let us stay like this.

It feels … so good ... to have my cock buried deep inside of you. I feel like I could stay like this forev--

Oh! You twitched. Ahh….

I … I’m going to fuck you now.

[Professor Cortez starts thrusting.]

Ohh … you feel so incredible.

Your pussy is so tight.

I feel it squeezing my cock.

You feel so good.

[Heavier, faster breathing.]

I … I … ahhh...

I know this is wrong. It is so wrong for a professor to be fucking his student. But I can’t help myself. I desire you too much.

I’ve always desired you.

I have fantasized about you from the moment I saw you. And now I can’t … stop ... fucking you.

[Professor Cortez kisses the student on the lips, continuing to fuck her.]

I tried to hide it but I cannot hide it any more.

I want the world to know.

[Professor Cortez cums multiple times, deeply into the student.]

AAAaaaAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa….

[Heavy breathing.]

[Slowly calming down.]

That … that was a lot. I admit I have been a little pent up.

I cannot believe I just fucked my student. I cannot believe I just fucked you. I’ve wanted you from the moment you first stepped into my classroom. But I could never let you know.

I am so glad that you … took matters into your own hands.

This is indeed going to be a very interesting conference.

Yes … office hours will certainly be a lot more … eventful ... in the future.


End file.
